


Diamonds

by dracosathenaeum



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood, F/M, Mirror Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, The Sacred Twenty-Eight (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29768934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracosathenaeum/pseuds/dracosathenaeum
Summary: Draco fucks you whilst you wear nothing but the Black family jewels
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	Diamonds

**Author's Note:**

> I went a little to British in the banter I think but I hope it still makes sense!   
> [a/n: Tesco’s is a supermarket (like Target?)]

“Draco, I don’t think we should be down here.”

What you had expected to be another day at your boyfriend’s house during the school holidays had ended up turning into something out of a horror film.

“You trust me, don’t you?”

He had his wand held out infront of him, illuminating the hallway ahead, his other hand was gripped tightly in yours. You had practically wrapped your entire body around his left arm as he led you into the basement of Malfoy Manor, claiming there was something down there to show you.

“You don’t want to know my answer right now. Remind me again, why aren’t we shagging on your bed right now?”

“That comes later, don’t worry love.”

He continues leading you down the cold path until he stops in front of a stone wall.

He lets go of your hand, and you wince as pricks his finger with a pin, dropping a bead of blood onto his signet ring before pressing the ring against the wall.

“What kind of pureblood ritual are you having us perform right now, I swear to god Malfo-”

The words fell out of your mouth as the stone wall opened revealing what could only be described as a treasure vault.

“Draco, I knew you were rich, but you could be the bloody King of England with this vault. What the actual fuck.” Draco’s arrogant face said it all, rich fuck.

You tentatively followed him in, eyes catching on every sparkling piece of jewellery in the room, too scared to get close to anything in fear of you accidentally touching anything you’re not supposed to.

You’d be scared to touch anything this expensive normally, but with the extra worry of blood magic and curses, you were even less enthusiastic to do so.

“We have our assets spread out across 28 properties around the world as well as the bank vaults of each major city in those countries.”

“Draco, as much as I love knowing I’m poor, why are we here? You can’t have brought me down here just to show this off to me?”

“Well I want you to know what you’ll be marrying into, but no. There’s something I want to do.” Your cheeks flushed with warmth as he brought up marrying you. You were still at Hogwarts albeit in your last year but neither of you had even brought up anything post school yet, yet he had said it so casually as if it was obvious you were it for each other. And perhaps you were.

He moves around the room, hands picking up priceless jewels as if he were in Tesco’s choosing the best meal deal. 

You stood awkwardly in the middle of the room, taking your time to look around the vault that looked more like Mia’s closet from The Princess Diaries; eyes scanning over each and every draw.

Your eyes landed on the settee, the golden legs making you wonder if it was actual gold (it was) before moving to the mirror across from it, which was feck off huge, almost reaching the ceiling.

Draco made his way over to you, and you cringed as he dropped handfuls of diamonds onto the glass table beside you. You could sneak off with one, he’d never know, and you’d never have to work a day in your life again.

“Strip.”

“What now? Here?” As surprised as you were, you couldn’t stop the jolt of arousal that ran through your body and straight to your core at his tone.

“Ah is it cold? I’ll shut the door.”

Your jaw dropped as he cast a quick spell, promptly turning back and unbuttoning your top for you when you didn’t move to do so yourself.

Stepping out of your skirt and underwear, Draco’s warm fingers unclasped your bra, throwing it onto the velvet (of course it was fucking velvet) settee behind you. You followed his eyes as they cast up and down your body, stopping at your glistening cunt and perky nipples.

“Are you going to take off your clothes as well or is this some weird kink of yours?”

“They’ll come off later, just be a good girl for me okay?”

You didn’t have time to ask what he meant before he started draping you in diamond and gold. First, he slid 3 rings onto your fingers, two on your left ring finger (oddly resembling wedding bands) and another onto your right middle finger. Each heavier than expected.

Next came a diamond bracelet that he clasped ever so casually around your wrist, a matching one on the other. Two diamond earrings came after, hooking through your piercings quicker than you had ever managed, not used to the weight on your ears.

Then the extortionate necklace came next. It was truly something you’d expect to see in the vaults of the royal family and not on your neck. You watched him carefully prick his finger again (how much was this thing worth to need blood magic to secure?) before draping it around your neck. You shivered as cool stones and precious metals touched your warm skin.

“Somethings missing.”

You were wearing more than England was worth in diamonds and it wasn’t enough for him?

“Is that a fucking diadem?”

“Probably? I think Mary Queen of Scots gave it to a Malfoy back in the day. I stopped listening around the Tudors, but you could always ask my mother.”

He gently slid the gold diadem into your hair, rearranging it until he was satisfied.

“Looks better on you than it ever did on her.”

You scoffed but didn’t rebut him, you were butt naked, the Queen of Scotland probably wasn’t in her paintings.

“So have I come here to be your naked dress up doll?”

He just laughed, hands running down the largest diamond on the necklace before pinching at one of your nipples. A moan tumbled out of your mouth at the contact and you realised then what his intentions were.

As if he could see the realisation in your eyes, he started stripping himself, eyes focused on each curve of your body.

His hands pushed lightly at your shoulders, causing you to fall back onto the settee behind you, your hands instinctively reaching up to stop the priceless jewel from falling off your head, surprised when they didn’t move at all.

“I’ve charmed them not to move don’t worry, I don’t know how I’d explain to mother I broke her favourite jewels whilst fucking you.”

He picks you up, settling you back down onto his lap as his lips meet yours. Now this you were accustomed to. You focused on the way his mouth felt on yours, warm and familiar, a contrast to the heavy and cold heirlooms all over your body.

For all his talk about fucking you, he was taking his time savouring your kisses, languidly kissing your mouth with none of his usual urgency when you were sat naked on his lap.

His hands remained on your hips, your own cupped his jaw, his hot and heavy cock pressed up against your stomach but neither of you moved.

It wasn’t long though before his tongue slid into your mouth and your hips instinctively bucked against his, causing your wet heat to make direct contact with his hard erection. Draco kept swallowing your moans as you ground against him, as if starving from your kisses.

“Ride me?”

You bit your lip nervously, usually you were happy to let Draco take control, preferred it even, but he made everything comfortable in a way you couldn’t describe.

Reaching a hand between your bodies, your heavy fingers wrapped around his dripping cock, careful to not let the sharp edges of the diamonds catch on his sensitive skin as you worked him with both hands to cover all of him. Your eyes are fixed on the swollen tip, leaking precum that your fingers gather and use to make the movements easier.

Just as you were about to drop to your knees to put as much of him as you could fit in his mouth, one of his hands leave your hips to the aching core between your legs. His thumb rubbed circles into your sensitive bud as he swiped two fingers across your wet cunt, collecting your slick before sliding them both into your tight walls.

Your hands continued their ministrations throughout, squeezing him tighter with each curl of his fingers inside of you. You felt the coil inside start to build as your hips ground against the movements of his hand, twisting your hands faster trying to get him to the same place as you.

He stopped.

You weren’t close but you were well on your way and now frustrated. “As much as I love to see you come on my fingers alone, I draped you in the Black jewels for a reason love. Turn around.”

You gave him one final squeeze before turning in his lap, your back to his chest as you stared at yourself in the mirror directly across from you. It was you staring back in the reflection but something about the diamonds across your skin and way Draco had worked you up made you feel something else.

It was confidence you realised.

You felt good.

You raised your hips to let Draco align himself with you, coating himself in your slick from your cunt and what was left on his fingers. You watched as the weeping tip nudged your entrance ever so lightly before you started dropping your hips down to push him inside. You felt your walls stretch to accommodate him; it had taken weeks to train your cunt to take him to the hilt but each day since had been so worth it.

You watched Draco’s own ring clad hands leave his cock and rest on your waist just above your hips, helping you to sit on him fully. Your own hands travelled across your body, running across where the diamonds sat across your collar bones to your perked nipples, sensitive and neglected by Draco’s hands. Your pinched the both of them and moaned, watching the glint of the rings shine in the mirror. You had underestimated just how sensitive they were and subconsciously clenched down on Draco causing him to buck up and force the remaining inches into you until he was seated to the hilt.

“You take me so well darling.” He cooed, your cunt fluttering around him as he did so.

Your back arched, eyes leaving the mirror to look up at the ceiling and finding that to be a mirror too. “I see why you brought me in here.”

“Believe me, I wanted to bring you in much sooner, but I need a good excuse to explain to mother why I need access to her vault.”

“Can we not talk about your mother whilst you’re inside of me?”

You felt him cringe into you’re the back of your neck.

“Sorry love, are you okay?”

You rotated your hips slightly, satisfied when the usual burn didn’t appear, that you just felt deliciously full.

“God, I love being so full of you, it’s like my cunt was made be filled by your cock.”

You felt him twitch inside of you and you couldn’t blame him; you usually weren’t so forward with your words, but you just couldn’t help yourself.

You leant forward again, one hand massaging your breast, the other on the arm of the settee to give yourself leverage to bounce on Draco’s lap.

“God, Draco. Please-”

It was all incoherent moans that fell from your mouth as you tried form words and sentences that described how good and full you felt.

You couldn’t tear your eyes from the imagine reflected to you in the mirror, the sight of your eyes blown wide in arousal; the way you forced yourself to take on Draco’s cock with every bounce, your legs wide to accommodate him.

“Look at yourself taking my cock like a good girl. You’re doing so well, love.”

You were too far gone to register his words. You were too busy admiring the way his hands gripped your waist, fingers digging into your waist in a way you knew would leave bruises the next day; the way the precious stones would bounce with each movement and the way Draco was wrapped around you. You were ridding him, you were in control but there was something about the way Draco was just languidly sat with you bouncing on his dick, covered in his inheritance that had your hips stuttering and thighs burning.

“I knew you’d look so good covered in my family’s jewels. This is just a taste darling; I’ll fuck you in all our vaults and drape you in only the jewellery that’s worth enough to put on your pretty skin.”

Your thighs tried to clench shut but Draco’s hands dragged them apart to continue thrusting into your sensitive cunt. Waves of pleasure ran over your body as you fell back against his chest, letting him fuck you the way he knew would have you both coming in seconds. He was everywhere, hands running over your body, squeezing and pinching at the tensed skin, lips sucking, licking and biting whatever part of your neck he could reach and his cock still forcing your cunt to take him as deep as he could go.

One of his hands joined his lips at your neck, tugging on the necklace as if it wasn’t worth more than a country; the other starting to pinch and twist at the sensitive bundle of nerves right above where you were connected, using the liquids that leaked out of you to help.

“Can you come for me darling?”

Each orgasm Draco gave you was euphoric, but you could easily say this was the best yet. Any other time you would’ve been embarrassed over the fact it only took Draco telling you to come for you to do so but you were too blissed out to care. Your eyes rolled to the back of your skull, white hot pleasure blurring your vision as you came around him. Your hips stuttered, trying to get away from him due to the oversensitivity whilst at the same time trying to get closer and ride out your orgasm.

His fingers and hips didn’t stop, thrusting into your abused hole until he was cumming himself, fingers instinctively twisting on your swollen bud that caused another wave of aftershocks to run through your body causing you to clench tighter around his pulsing cock, feeling his cum slide out of you and onto the soft fabric under you.

“You were right.”

Draco hummed in response, still only just recovering from his high.

“You should trust my brilliant ideas more.”

“Your dad walked in on us the last time that happened.”

“Why the fuck would you bring that up-”


End file.
